Harry Potter oneshots
by Alphecca
Summary: Just some one shot fics about whatever... Just quick fics I wrote when semi-bored or when an amusing idea popped up. Too short to be posted individually.


Hermione's Summer Vacation

Hermione sighed and stretched. It was so nice to be away from Hogwarts and the tense situation in the United Kingdom. She felt somewhat guilty that she was also relieved to be away from Harry. After all her friend had been through, she felt petty being tired of his constant morose mood. It wasn't his fault and he was a great person and she shouldn't be so happy to not have to pay attention to his needs and comfort him when he was miserable. She loved him but she needed some time for herself.

She was also glad to be away from Ron, she loved him lots but his constant remarks about her spending the summer in Bulgaria where definitely getting on her nerves. It was none of his business if she wanted to spend the summer with her other friends. And Vicktor had been so nice and had wanted her to come so badly!

He was a great guide; he had taken her all over the country from portkey to floo. She was staying at his home near Primorsko, she had a view of the sea from her room.

Vicktor had wanted to show her the Valley of Roses and the forest on the side of a mountain of the Balkan Range. She looked up and gasped as she caught sight of the tip of the mountain through the trees. Vicktor was telling her a fascinating story about the mountain and it's forest. It was about a witch in the 14th century who had had to run away from her village because the muggles had seen her enchant a table and wanted to stone her. She had ran away towards the mountain and had managed, through a feat of powerful magic to turn herself into the peak she could see above.

"A vaterfall is zere sometime. It is very beautiful to see. The vater falls from the top to a small natural fountain."

Hermione whipped out a pen and scribbled on a notepad, she was going to have to rewrite once more her essay for advanced history of magic. Vicktor smiled at her as she put her stuff back in her small backpack. She smiled back, feeling a bit self-conscious about being such a good student even during the summer.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Ve go top of mountain, ve have lunch zere."

Hermione had never had so much fun during the summer. True, her times at the Burrow had been wonderful and going to France with her parents was always enjoyable but she'd never been so far away, somewhere she didn't speak the language and had but an old friend to show her around.

They visited many towns, muggle side and wizard side. Even though the wizarding side wasn't as extensive as, say, London's, it was certainly charming. Witches there wore very interesting outfits and Hermione was tempted to add some of the local customs for her International studies class work. She also asked Vicktor to take her to a folkloric music festival. She was fascinated by the magical properties of the mountain music. She would have loved to study the magical capabilities of the mountain folk.

Heeding her conscience though, she decided to write a letter to her friends back in England, to let them know how things were going.

"_Dear Harry and Ron;_

_How is everything going? I trust you're not getting too tired with any cleaning Ron. Say hi to Ginny for me please, I'm afraid I won't have time to write to her before some time what with all there is to see and learn over here. _

_I've added at least three rolls of parchment to all my essays, I think my professors will appreciate all the interesting information I've managed to collect on Bulgaria's high number of magically inclined muggles. _

_Vicktor is taking me to one of his matches, Bulgaria against Macedonia. He says it'll be a breeze if Macedonia doesn't catch the snitch soon in the game. Oh, Harry, Vicktor says hi and insists that with your talent you really should consider being a professional player. He also adds that it's fine if you don't because you'd be tough to beat. He says he'll try to steal the snitch so he can send it to you autographed and that he expects you to return the favour. I told him you wouldn't such a thing, after all, theft is theft. Right Harry? _

_He'll also take me to Sofia, the capital; we're going to go to this wizard restaurant that serves all the local dishes. I'm looking forward to the Banitsa. Vicktor keeps going on about how delicious it is. _

_We've been to Sofia once already, visiting museums and wizard side Sofia. We've been skiing, mountain climbing (ooh, I did not like that at all! Even with the Dumakov Never-slip mountain gear we'd rented). We've been dancing and even to a Weird Sister's concert when they toured the continent! They sound just like what Tonks would listen too. I got her a new t-shirt. Acid green, it'll go great with her hair! _

_Tomorrow, though, we're going to take the day off and enjoy the beach. I've this new bathing suit, a bikini for a change, mum wouldn't let be buy it but I used some of my birthday money. _

_We've loads more things to do after that. We haven't even visited half the country yet. I'm hoping I'll have the time to see all of it before the end of the holidays. Did you know there's a hunted castle near the border with Romania? It's said that there are hundreds of ancient and powerful spells protecting it. I'm hoping to learn some of them. It sounds fascinating. _

_I'll leave you two to clean up after the others, I hope you'll like your gift Harry, I picked it out on an outing. Ron, don't mumble about "Vicky" or I'll slap you when I get back. _

_Say hello to everyone from me, I'll try to go to London and see you all. Otherwise, I'll see you on the train. _

_Lots of love;_

_Hermione _

_and Crookshanks_."

She reread her letter and satisfied she sealed the envelope. She wrapped Harry's gift, a pair of hovering shoes she'd bought at a small market in the mountains. They allowed the wearer to float a few feet above the ground. She motioned for an owl with her wand and a large brown one flew into the room a few minutes later. She paid it and handed it the parcel and the letter.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, please."

The owl flew off and Hermione made her way downstairs to the dining room where Vicktor was waiting for her, dinner set for the two of them.

She received a reply a week or so later.

"_Dear Hermione_

_Harry has just informed me that a bikini is a two-piece bathing suit. You do realize how cold you're going to be, right? And you don't want to look like you're some kind of Scarlet woman or something! And besides, you're fat, you don't want to wear that kind of stuff in public, better hide the blubber 'Mione! _

'_Mione;_

_Don't mind Ron, he's just jealous. You're not fat. _

_Hey,_

_I'm not jealous! Why should I be jealous? Get your own bloody parchment Harry. _

_I'm just telling the truth, Ron, besides, by the time this gets to her it'll be too late. Besides, this _is_ my parchment._

_Sincerely, your best friends_

_Harry & Ron" _


End file.
